metro_northfandomcom-20200214-history
New Rochelle (Metro-North station)
The New Rochelle Metro-North Railroad station serves New Rochelle, New York, via the New Haven Line. Amtrak's Northeast Regional also stops at the station en route to Boston and Washington, DC, serving riders from northern New York City and Southern Westchester who use New Rochelle as a closer alternative to Penn Station. There is also a bus stop for Bee-Line Bus System buses as well as Adirondack Trailways buses to Albany and points on Long Island. It is 16.6 miles from Grand Central Terminal and the average travel time is 36 minutes with some peak hour runs originating/terminating at New Rochelle being up to 10 minutes shorter in duration. As of August 2006, weekday commuter ridership was 4,020, and there were 1,381 parking spots.[1] It is the busiest New Haven Line station in Westchester County. On October 14, 2009 it was listed on the National Register of Historic Places.[2] // if (window.showTocToggle) { var tocShowText = "show"; var tocHideText = "hide"; showTocToggle(); } // http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=New_Rochelle_(Metro-North_station)&action=edit&section=1 edit History On December 25, 1848 the first train steamed through New Rochelle, part of the New York, New Haven and Hartford Railroad built in the early 1840s. At the time, New Rochelle was the final railroad station before entering New York City. A fatal head-on collision in New Rochelle in 1851 led to the construction of a second track in 1853. By 1869 six trains traveled between the two cities daily. In 1884 the railroad drew up plans for its present brick structure which was constructed in 1887 to replace the original Gothic Revival structure that had stood just northeast of what is now North Avenue.[3] The 1 1/2 story station is built of brick and has a gabled roof punctuated by a series of hipped dormers. A centered hexagonal dormer projects away from the building to allow views along the tracks. Its eaves overhang beyond the exterior walls of the building, and is supported by unadorned wood brackets. The interior of the 3,670 square feet still retains many original features. The station was fully renovated in 1990, and careful attention was placed on restoring it to its original historic accuracy. The waiting room is reflective of New Haven line stations, with plaster walls, a wood ceiling and wood wainscot sheathing. The original floor was probably wood, but was replaced sometime in the 1930s with Terrazzo. There are wood moldings around the doors, and crown moldings enhance the perimeter at the ceiling line.[4] By the turn of the century, the New York, New Haven & Hartford Railroad had five tracks through New Rochelle. The population had surged to 15,000 inhabitants. A roundhouse for steam engines, tracks for passenger cars and a large freightyard near Cedar Street was built.[5] Over the years, New Rochelle became one of the busiest stations on the line. As it developed into a commuter town, local travel increased even more. The city obtained national fame in 1906 when George M. Cohan wrote the song entitled "Forty-five Minutes from Broadway". The average 36-minute train ride and 10-minute walk from Grand Central to Broadway places the station about 45 minutes away. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=New_Rochelle_(Metro-North_station)&action=edit&section=2 edit Intermodal Transportation Center An increase in Metro North and Amtrak ridership late in the 20th century caused a demand for additional parking. In 1994, the city launched a plan to create a transportation center, including a parking structure with bus and taxi connections. The parking garage has a capacity in excess of 900 cars, which is two and a half times the on-site parking capacity prior to its construction. On the ground level of the structure is a bus terminal, complete with a waiting area and ticket office. The center is home to long-distance bus carriers such as the Trailways Transportation System as well as routes on the Westchester Bee-Line. Several taxi companies operate from the structure, and Connecticut Limousine provides service to regional airports. The center was completed in 2001 and is in active use. The old station and the new transportation center have been blended together to meet the needs of the growing commuter population while at the same time preserving historical and architectural integrity of the 1887 station house.[6] http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=New_Rochelle_(Metro-North_station)&action=edit&section=3 edit Platform and track configuration This station has two high-level platforms. The northern one, a nine-car-long side platform adjacent to Track 3, is generally used by westbound or inbound or Manhattan-bound Metro-North trains. The southern one, a 10-car-long island platform adjacent to Tracks 2 and 4, is generally used by Amtrak trains going in either direction, and by eastbound or outbound or Connecticut-bound Metro-North trains. The New Haven Line has four tracks at this location. Track 1, not adjacent to either platform, is used only by express trains. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=New_Rochelle_(Metro-North_station)&action=edit&section=4 edit Connections *Westchester Bee-Line Routes: 7, 30, 42, 45, 60, 61, 66, 91 (To Playland, Summers Only) *Trailways Transportation System: Adirondack Trailways.